OdysseyWings
Description: OdysseyWings range from a creamy white to a pitch black. They have ruffles around there head ending to their tail. There eyes are feature less and white. Their body is a slender like shape, built for quickly dodging and zipping through the sky. Something that really makes these dragons different from any other dragon is there front legs. There arms are shorter but are equipped with 2 raver sharp claws, used for defense, battle, or even walking. Their back legs are much stronger, mainly to support the bodies full weight without the help of the front feet. Since there long claws in the front are usually curled up, with the arms hanging limp less, their back legs balance the body and support it. Their tails are long and thin at the end. Their tails are used for grabbing things since the absence of grabbing is in their front talons. It also can be used for fighting, since it gets so thin at the end it can cut through scales with One powerful whip. They have long thin necks to help with speed and cutting air. Abilities: OdysseyWings are able to run up to 40 mph while leaning forward on two legs. Their prehensile tails can whip in all directions in diffence. Their spines are spongy, making them super adaptable to any twists or turns. They have a fire that can only be shot out if tempatures are just right. Royal Dragons: Queen Voyage and her husband King Travel. They have 2 sons, Prince Flight and Prince Sail. Location: OdysseyWings have no true location. They endlessly migrate to find better places to spend limited time at. They have been known to to stay at a place for up to 1 year because of hatching eggs, but they usually fly around with them in a pouch. The reason of their endless migration is so they are undiscovered and because of their thirst of adventure which instinctivly runs in everyone of their kinds bloodline. Naming: They are named after kinds of ways of travel or traveling related words. This is so due to their migrating life and soul of moving around and discovering. Aging: Right when they hatch, they are usually very small. There claws are not yet even noticeable. They are blind and it takes up to a week to gain vision. After a year of age, they have 6 inch claws, which grow longer by the year. But unlike most dragons which can fly at a younger age, they fully grow there wing muscles at age 7 Or even as old as 13. But older age of flight acceptablity is made up by being natural great fliers right when they first take off into the air. At the age of 20, they are considered fully grown, as they grown more slowly. They can live up to a surprizing 250 Years. At such as age, there claws can be so long that they are forced to always have them curled up. Size: These dragons have an average size. As adults they can reach 8 feet up to the shoulders. There wings can have the length of 25 feet. There long claws get up to 5 feet long or even exceeding 8 ft very rarely. Right when they hatch, they are no longer than a foot. As adults, they are around 14 feet long or exceeding including the tail. History: They are thought to be descendents of a cross breed of RaniWing and SkyWing over 2 million years back. They have evolved into their migration lands and are built any environment